Quests
General Quests are a main game feature in High School Story. Information There are many different types of Quests available to the player. These include Main Story Quests, Help Quests (Classmate & Character), Special Quests (Level Unlocked, Seasonal & Dates), Standalone Arc Quests and Other (Miscellaneous) Quests. Main Story Quests Completing Main Story Quests are the only way a player can level up and progress in the game. Rewards received from Main Story Quests will always include XP, which are necessary to level up. These quests are sequential meaning quests will need to be completed in a certain order. Storylines can be slightly changed when Main Characters are dating each other. Help Quests Help Quests are unlocked each time a new classmate is admitted and enrolled into the player's school. Each quest has a story unique to each Classmate/Character which allow the plater to get to know them better. These are divided into: 'Classmate Help Quests' Classmate Help Quests refer to quests unlocked after admitting the different Classmate types that the game has to offer. The story is the same regardless of the gender of the Classmate but dialogue is slightly different if the player is dating the classmate they are helping. 'Character Help Quests' Character Help Quests refer to quests unlocked after admitting Main Story Characters. These quests help the player get to know the All-Stars on a more personal level and the player can find out more about their lives outside of the school unlike in Main Story Quests. Same as with Classmate Help Quests, dialogue is slightly different if you are dating the character you are helping. 'All-Star Help Quests' All-Star Help Quests refer to quests unlocked after admitting All-Star Characters. These quests help the player get to know the Characters on a more personal level and the player can find out more about their lives outside of the school unlike in Main Story Quests. Same as with Classmate Help Quests, dialogue is slightly different if you are dating the character you are helping. Side Quests Side Quests refer to quests that have little to no bearing on the Main Storyline. Pixelberry often use these quests to advertise their other games or introduce new characters. None of these quests are Premium however, some are Time-Sensitive. Standalone Arc Quests Standalone Arc Quests refer to different sets of quests that each have their own storylines. They generally have little to no bearing on the Main Storyline except for the introductions of Ezra, Koh and Ace. Standalone Arc quests are sequential. None of these quests are Premium or Time-Sensitive however the "Know Your Friends" Arc is Premium and the "Making Dough" Arc is Time-Sensitive. Special Quests Special Quests refer to any quest that becomes available that is not a Main Story Quest or Help Quest. These often require a price to be paid, such as coins, rings or books, and are most often Time-Sensitive. This means that the price must be paid and the Preview must be read before the time runs out or the quest will disappear. These are divided into: 'Level Exclusive Quests' Level Exclusive Quests refer to quests that are unlocked when the player reaches certain levels in the game. These are mostly Premium and Time-Sensitive. 'Seasonal Quests' Seasonal Quests refer to quests that become available during Holiday periods and the different seasons in the US. These include Valentine's Day, Christmas, Halloween and many more. These are mostly Premium and Time-Sensitive. 'Date Quests' Date Quests refer to quests that become available periodically throughout the game. The Dates in the "Main Quest Section" are usually released in Seasonal Updates (during Holiday periods in the US) or after the player levels up. These are mostly Premium. The Fantasy Photo Booth allow you to see what it would be like if you were dating certain Characters in the story. These include Main Story Characters, All-Stars or even students from Hearst High. Each Character has their own stand alone story and are sequential. These Dates will not affect the Main Storyline or the dialogue for other Character Dates. These are mostly Premium. Other (Miscellaneous) Quests Other Quests refer to quests that introduce new Game Features or contain messages from the High School Story staff. Gameplay Quests will typically contain 6-10 Parts. There are certain requirements that need to be met to complete a part and to receive awards. These requirements are often followed with a set duration of waiting time before the player can advance. The time is located on the right hand side of the quest screen above the Rewards Section and green "START" button. Upon completion of a quest, you will receive rewards. These will be a combination of coins, rings, books, experience (XP) and new classmates. The reward often depends on the type of quest you have completed. Rewards will be displayed alongside the duration of the quest on the right side. When a quest has been completed, the Quest Target will flash and a green "COLLECT REWARD" button will appear where the "START" button was located. Main Story Quests Level 1: Tutorial Quests Level 2: Footbrawl Level 3: The First Party Level 4: The Party Girl Level 5: Homecoming Level 6: Mission Nerdpossible Level 7: School Overnight Level 8: The Mystery Level 9: The Mean Girl Level 10: The Show Must Go On Level 11: The Science Fair Level 12: The Final Challenge Level 13: The Wild Wes Level 14: The Gamer Girl, Heist School Story, The Showdown Level 15: School Carnival, Talent Show, The Cotillion, Pandora's Revenge Level 16: Soccer Sabotage, The Art Festival, Placing Pandora, Country Club Caper Level 17: Pandora Revealed, Greek Holiday, Mock Trial, Presumed Guilty Level 18: Innovation Challenge, Clash of Companies, The Fundraiser, Cheer Camp Level 19: Road to the Playoffs, Double Showdown, The Playoffs, Finals Road Trip Level 20: State Finals, The Games We Play, Building the Clan, Rumble of the Clans Level 21: Rookie of the Cheer, Halftime Hero, Q & A, Quiz Bowl Level 22: Setting the Stage, Stage Fright, Opening Night, Missing in Action Level 23: Roomies, Koh Court, The Timberline Express, A Scandal in Cascadia Level 24: Something Wicked, The Parent Trap, The Second Chance, Katherine's First Day Level 25: Getting on Track, Relay Rumble, The Victory Banquet, The Hero's Journey Level 26: HeroCon, Scavenger Hunt, Search and Sabotage, Cross-Town Dance Level 27: Maximum Damage, A House Divided, Divided We Fall, Capitol Treasure Level 28: Young Leaders Conference, Dream Team, Dodge City, Green Thumbs Level 29: Zunanarama Showdown, Just Desserts, Go With The Float, Lockdown Level 30: Hot On The Trail, The Secret Menu, The Mastermind, Expelled Level 31: Moment of Truth, Foxtail River, The Siege of Fort Smash, 12 Angry Classmates Level 32: Fit For Print, Chemical Reaction, Trial By Fire, Work It Level 33: Thief In The Night, Midsummer Magic Level 34: Help Quests Character Help Quests Autumn: The Art of Heart Ezra: Julian: Anger Management Kallie: Katherine: Koh: Daughter of Anarchy Mia: The Debutante Debacle Nishan: Dungeons and Dorkness Payton: Party Animals Sakura: Game of Life Wes: The Guitar Job Classmate Help Quests Jock: The Iron Warrior Nerd: Greencoat Convention Prep: Fashion Passion Cheerleader: Bring the Cheer Gamer: Game On Student Gov: Model Students Wallflower: Shy of the Beholder Artist: Portrait of an Artist Dancer: Step Up 2 Dance Filmmaker: Frightmare the 13th Actor: The Audition Vampire: Stake Out Mascot: Masks and Mascots Elf: Elf Undercover Writer: The Write Way Fast Food: Summer Job Hijinks Musician: Atonement Tour Glee: Feel the Glee Band: Halftime Heroes DJ: Drop the Beat Virtuoso: Once More With Feeling Heartthrob: Lonely Hearts Slacker: Dude, Where's My Card? Skater: Skate of Emergency Hipster: Hipster Hijinks Emo: Finding Emo Class Clown: Funny Business Hip Hop: Rhymes and Reason Country: Grillin' 'n' Chillin' Movie Star: The Entourage Surfer: Crushing Blue Class President: Hail to the Chief Varsity: Oh Captain, My Captain Anime Club: Catch Them All Yacht Club: Overboard Yearbook: Person of the Year Earth Club: Team Earth Jazz Club: All That Jazz Foodie: Foodie-Licious Outdoor: The Morgan Trail Equestrian: Horsing Around Rock Climber: New Heights Scout: Gotta Scout Them All Music Festival Fan: Soul Song Rebel: Rebel With a Cause Hacker: A Broken Code Parkour: Hardcore Parkour Club: A Tale of Two Clubs Street Artist: Concrete Canvas Punk Rock: Sold Out Goth: Black Mettle Auto Club: Fast and Curious Werewolf: Were the Heart Is Homecoming: The Royal Treatment Prom: Promising Beginnings Monster High: A Monster High Halloween All-Star Help Quests Ace: Beckett: The Hedgehog, The Beckett List Calvin: Bromantic Comedy, Banding Together Chase: You're All That, That's Rich Clawdeen: Clawdeen's Story Cleo: Cleo's Story Dizzy: Schooled, Our Anthem Draculaura: Draculaura's Story Ellie: Who's That Girl?, Here To Cheer Frankie: Frankie's Story Hannah: The Country Girl Janey: Into The Woods, Lea Michele: The Musical Logan: In Step, Last Dance Phoebe: The Triple Tiara, This Means War Quinn: The Making Of, Blooper Reel Ryan: Meow We're Talking, Along for the Ride Santa: Santa's Helper Shane: Breaking Routine, Say it Again, Shane Sebastian: Movie Madness, Talia and Tariq: Double Trouble, It Takes Two Side Quests Level 8: Lights, Camera, Action Level 11: V is for Victory Level 16: Class Act Choices Hollywood U Home Field Standalone Arc Quests Ace Saga: The Contender, Heating Up, Election Day, Power Play, Raising the Stakes, No Good Deed, True Colors, What Goes Around, Mutual Enemies, The Buck Stops Here Ask Payton: Ask Payton, Ask Payton Again Band: Ready to Rock, Banding Together, Battle of the Bands, Music Festival (Quest), Management Crisis, The Album, The Look, The Dolphin Room, Headliners, Commercialized, The Rule of Cool, The Nova Theater, Zero Hour Born This Way Foundation: Monster High School Story, Born This Way Girls Who Code: Girls Who Code, Summer of Coding Hope's Story: Hope's Story Part I, Hope's Story Part II, Hope's Story Part III, The Cybersmiler Making Dough: Making Dough, Recipe for Disaster, The Cookie Crumbles My School Story: My School Story, The Not-So Party Girl, Shady Business, The Pecking Order, Bad News Bloggers, Makeover Madness, This Means War, Burn Blog, Blogger's Remorse Nick: Drama King, The Other You Know Your Friends: Know Your Friends, Do You Know Julian?, The Wes Test Razor: Vandal Scandal, Unusual Suspects, Razor's Edge, Rocking Razor Retail Therapy: Retail Therapy, The Falling Out,The Wedding, House Party The Yearbook: The Yearbook, Mia's Story Twin Branches: Just Dance-A-Thon, Luxury Lake House, Kimi's Sweet Sixteen Special Quests Level Exclusive Quests Level 3: The Last Minute Birthday Party Level 4: The Perfect Prank Level 7: The Besties, Grad Party, The Birthday Bash/Nishan's Birthday, The Ambush Level 8: RoboZombiePocalypse Level 9: Hearst School Story Level 10: College Party, The Prom-prosal, The Perfect Prom Level 11: Slumber Party Level 13: Life is a Beach Level 14: Ghost Blasters, Paris Fashion Week, Truth or Dare Level 15: The Great Escape, The Mild West, The Heat Wave, Happily Ever After, Nishan the Jock, Into Orbit, Midnight Blockbuster Level 16: Making The Team, Picture Perfect Level 18: Koh-Karts Seasonal Quests Level 5: Haunted Hearts, Valentine's Day, Special Valentines Level 6: Harvest Festival, Friendsgiving, Holiday Party, Happy New Year, Snow Day, Ski Trip, Playing Cupid Level 7: Summer Road Trip, Schoolympics, Ghost House, The Rhyme Before Xmas, Gift Exchange, St Patrick's Day, Spring Fling Level 8: Superball Party, Pi Day, Summer of Play/Summer Splash Level 9: Spring Break Level 10: Pumpkin Spice Everything, Easter Egg Hunt Level 11: April Fool's Day, Welcome to Rio, Thanksgiving Parade Level 12: Snack Attack, World Water Day Level 14: Independence Day, The Countdown, It's a Winterful Life Level 15: Nishan's Fanfiction 2.0, Secret Santas Level 17: Black Friday The All-Star Party Anti-Prom Autumn in New York Camp Pineridge Family Tree Finals Freakout Halloween Party (2014 Quest)/Halloween Party (2015 Quest) Julian's Secret Magic Funland Murder Mystery Nishan's Fanfiction Red Carpet Getaway Snowbound The Water War Welcome to Brazil Wes vs Julian Zombie Run Zombie Run: What If? Date Quests 'Main Dates' Surprise Date Night Ultimate Beach Party Your Date Your Date: What If? Level 8: Love At First Fright Level 10: Sleigh Ride Level 12: Heart to Heart, New Year's Kiss Love and the City Great Eggspectations Level 14: Couples Challenge 'Fantasy Photo Booth' Autumn: The Art of Love, A Hint of Romance Beckett: Wanderlust, Written In The Stars Chase: From Spain With Love Ezra: The Rock Star, Siren Song Hannah: Cross My Heart Julian: Boardwalk Romance, The It Couple, The Quinceanera, The Question Kallie: Tongue-Tied Kara: Queen of Hearst, Change of Heart Koh: Paint the Town Logan: Take The Lead, Last Dance Max: The Bad Boy, Rapid Romance, The Friend Test, Falling For You Mia: The Cheerleader, Miss Independent, Derby Dreams Nick: Much Ado About Nick Nishan: Romantic Chemistry Payton: More Than Friends, Zoo For Two Sakura: Steam Come True, Love Games Wes: Love on the Run, Dealing in Love Ace: Making It Work Other Quests 50,000 Likes! Extra Credit Fantasy Photo Booth Makeovers Official School Shirt The Clique Closet The Closet The Prom Throne Weekly Goals Weekly Goals Apology Your Voice Category:Mechanics Category:Game Features